JP 2015-198063 A describes an infrared heater using a meta-material structure layer (an example of a heat radiation device). This infrared heater is provided with a heating element and a microcavity component (an example of a meta-material structure layer) arranged on a front surface side of the heating element. Heat energy outputted from the heating element is radiated as radiant energy of a specific wavelength by being transferred through the microcavity component.